Zetton
. , also spelled "Z-Ton", is a giant, powerful horned humanoid beetle-like cyborg Kaiju that appeared in Episode 39 which is the last episode of the series Ultraman. Similar to King Ghidorah's role in the Godzilla franchise, Zetton is considered to be the most powerful monster in the Ultraman universe. Subtitle: Design Designed by Tohl Narita, his costume bears a resemblance to western gladiator armor and insects (mainly beetles and cockroaches). History Ultraman After the SSSP thwarted Alien Zettons' evil plot, their HQ suffered severe damage in the process due to the Zettonian's alien vessels. Adding to the Science Patrol's difficulties, one of the aliens infiltrates the headquarters and subdues Doctor Iwamoto. The Alien Zetton then shapeshifts to disguise itself as Doctor Iwamoto, knocks out SSSP team member Akiko Fuji, and sabotages much of the Science Patrol's communication equipment and scientific instruments. The SSSP eventually chases down the alien and Hayata shoots it in the head with his Mars 133 gun and kills it. However, before dying, the alien manages to utter the word "Zetton". Doctor Iwamoto and Fuji manage to recover. The one ship that evades the Patrol emerges from underground and surfaces just outside of Science Special Search-Party Headquarters, releasing Zetton to finish the job. Hayata transforms into Ultraman for one last time. Ultraman and Zetton battle but Zetton easily withstands each of his attacks until Ultraman falls, his Color Timer was damaged by Zetton after absorbing and turning the Specium Ray right back at Ultraman. Ultraman falls unconscious and, left prone on Earth's surface, faces the prospect of dying without direct stellar radiation to revive him. Zetton proceeds to set fire to the Science Patrol Headquarters. However, Doctor Iwamoto presents a newly-developed anti-gravity missile. Science Patrol member Arashi shoots the weapon at Zetton and succeeds in destroying it. With Ultraman at death's door, he is suddenly saved by his superior, Zoffy, who comes to Earth in a Travel Sphere to rescue him. He not only restores Ultraman's life, but separates him from Hayata's body, restoring his life as well. Zoffy then flies Ultraman back to their home world on the Land of Light in the Nebula M78. Trivia *The original screenplay for Zetton's demise was for him to be destroyed by Zoffy, but was rejected for unknown reasons. In Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3, Zoffy can destroy Zetton after Ultraman is defeated if Ultraman activated all three of his special attacks (Ring, Ultra Slash, Specium Ray) before being defeated. * Many people mistakenly think that the crevice or the "mouth" was his eye. *The original ending of the battle between Ultraman and Zetton was to end with Zetton killing Ultraman by destroying his color timer, instead of Ultraman falling unconscious. However, Tsuburaya rejected the ending for being too violent. *Zetton appears in the Japanese variety show, Takeshi's Castle in the special "Monster" episode. He participates in the games "Catch It" and "Boulder Dash" in which he both fails in. In the U.S. variation of the show known as "MXC," he is comedically called "Queerwig" and given the description that he crawls into childrens' ears and transforms them into gay teenagers. *Zetton's breathing sounds are derived from Kemur Man's breathing noises. *He is one of the few monsters who can speak because he can say his name. The only other monster who can do this is M.O.G.U.E.R.A from the Godzilla series. When he speaks he can only say "Zetton" with beeping sounds. *Despite having the subtitle of "Space Dinosaur", Zetton doesn't look like a dinosaur. *Zetton's back was created from the back appendeges of Kemular and his arms are used from the arms of Red King. *The name "Zetton" is derived from "Zetto" (ゼット - a Japanese pronunciation of the English letter "Z"), "to" (と), Japanese for "and", and the Japanese character for "N" (ん/ン). Collected, the words spell "Zetto-to-n", shortened to "Zetton". The concept has a "final" theme: "Zetto" is the Japanese pronunciation for the final letter of the English alphabet, "Z". "N" is the final letter in the Japanese phonetic alphabet. In other words, Zetton is the "Z" and the "N", the last and final monster. His probably is a refference to the sexton beetle. *Although Tsuburaya states that Zetton's fireballs are one million degrees hot, it is actually not physically possible, as a moving object that hot will be able to turn its surrounding air into plasma, increasing friction, thus making the fireball even hotter. At the distance Zetton launched his fireballs at the SSSP Base and Ultraman, the result would have been a nuclear explosion, yet the result does not fully demonstrate it. Return of Ultraman Zetton reappeared in the series finale of The Return of Ultraman as . In his plot to conquer Earth, Alien Bat brought forth Zetton Ⅱ to have him aid him in his invasion of Earth, knowing of the fear that Ultras now carry from Zetton I's victory over the original Ultraman. Even Ultraman Jack couldn't fight back out of the fearful legacy brought about by Zetton I, even refusing to allow Goh Hideki to transform into him to do so. MAT arrived to attack Zetton Ⅱ but their weapons were powerless against the juggernaut even though it was the humans themselves who defeated Zetton Ⅱ with their missile weapon. However after gaining enough courage by watching Goh and MAT in action, Ultraman Jack appeared to fight both Alien Bat and Zetton Ⅱ. Even though the two aliens overpowered him, MAT was there to assist the Ultra and Jack continued fighting until he impaled Alien Bat with the Ultra Lance. He then defeated him with the Ultra Hurricane and firing the Specium Beam at the vulnerable kaiju in the air, obliterating Zetton Ⅱ, ending the Third Age of Monsters, proving that Zetton could be defeated by an Ultra, and ending the unsettled fear between the Ultras and Zetton. Trivia *This suit's design differs from the original - Zetton Ⅱ is fatter and his horns are bigger and much more floppy rather the ones on the original. *Like in the first battle between Zetton and Ultraman, Zetton can only say his name, followed by beeping sounds. *Ultraman Jack and Zetton Ⅱ's battle was referenced in an episode of Ultraman Ace. *Zetton Ⅱ appears in the game Taiketsu! Ultra Hero. He used the old name for Zetton, "Z-Ton" *This Zetton is not the first Zetton to be called Zetton II; the first was in Revive! Ultraman. *Because of the original Zetton's victory, this is the first time Zetton was killed by an Ultra. *It is unclear how Alien Bat aquired this kaiju. Maybe it was the original Zetton resurrected by Alien Bat, a clone of the first Zetton, or simply a new one. **Although, judging by the state of Zetton II's body, it is possible that it is the original Zetton revived, though the end result of it was him having a ruined body. *It is unknown why MAT didn`t use the weapon that destroyed the original Zetton to defeat the second Zetton although if they did, that would prove they could have mass produced it and probably have used it on a of majority monsters thus somewhat making Ultraman obsolete. **Additionally, the reason why the SSSP didn't mass-produce the weapon in the first place is unknown. Perhaps the reason why this happened is because they were afraid that the mass-produced weapons could fall into the wrong hands and be used for the wrong reasons. Besides, they didn't know that a second Zetton existed in the first place and they probably thought it useless to make more after killing the first one. Ultraman: the Ultimate Hero Zetton reappeared in the series finale of Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero, as . In this series, Zetton was a machine created by Alien Baltan to kill Ultraman Powered but was left dormant until he was awoken by another experiment by the Baltans, Dorako. Shortly after Dorako was destroyed, Zetton came to earth and attacked WINR's base (Much like how the original Zetton attacked the Science Patrol's HQ.) The Military soon arrived to assist WINR, but none of their weapons was enough to even harm the super weapon, who destroyed everything in his sights. Powered revived without Ken'ichi as his host and tried to fight back only to be battered around by Zetton too. Finally after tricking Zetton into turning his back, Powered found an opening and destroyed Zetton with a Mega Specium Ray to his back, but at the cost of his own life from using up all of his own energy. Trivia *This version was designed to be more robotic and possesses giant wing-like appendages on his back. His arms are incredibly thin and he is much taller than Ultraman Powered whereas the original Zetton was more to Ultraman's size. *The fact that Zetton Powered has wings suggests that perhaps the original Zetton has wings, hence the wing shells on it's back, but there has never been a case of Powered Zetton flying with wings. *Despite being the one who defeated Ultraman Powered, he is not the monster who had the most success in defeating him. The title belongs to Dorako, as shown, he was the only one in the series that made Ultraman powered retreat and separate with his host, so if it wasn't for Dorako, Zetton would not have been able to defeat him, as he could have retreated back into Kai if he didn't separated with him. Ultraman Max Zetton reappeared in episode 13 of the series Ultraman Max. Called to earth by an Alien Zetton, this Zetton came to Earth in the form of a blue fireball and began to rampage through the city he was in. Both Ultraman Max and DASH tried to fight back only to have their attacks be proven futile by Zetton's immense power and strength and the majority of Max's power was spent in battle against the monster to the point where Max was powerless and at death's door. Soon enough, Ultraman Xenon (Max's superior from M78) arrived and fought against Zetton to a standstill. During the fight, Ultraman Xenon called for a weapon to assist him, but Zetton intercepted and attacked Xenon, unaware that the weapon was presented to Max. The weapon, known as the "Max Galaxy" strong enough to penetrate Zetton's power and with it, Zetton was destroyed by Max's newly presented Max Galaxy. Trivia *During Ultraman Max and Zetton's battle, a music score known as "Redrum" by Immediate Music (a company that creates music for movie trailers plays in the background.) Coincidentally, this same music would be played for the trailer of Godzilla: Final Wars which would be released in theaters around the time of Zetton's episode appearance. *In a DVD Special known as "Ultraman Max Super Battle!" Ultraman Max battles against Zetton and Red King. The two monsters team up to take out Max, but in the end Red King is knocked unconcious and Max destroys Zetton with the Max Cannon. Ultraman Mebius Zetton reappeared in episode 27 of the series Ultraman Mebius. In this series, Zetton is one of many prtotype Marquette Monsters which were to be tested in hopes that they will be useful to GUYS defend Japan in the future. However, the capsule that contained Zetton was dropped by accident and was also plugged into GUYS computer network without any of the GUYS knowing it was broken. The accident results in Zetton going out of control as it tries to destroy GUYS's central computer system. GUYS tries to fight back with a Maquette of Ultraman Mebius himself, but the Marquette is confused into attacking with his Mebius Shot, which is reflected back and defeats the Marquette Ultra (In Zetton's signature style.) Soon enough, the Real Mebius enters GUYS's computer network and tries to take care of Zetton himself, only to not realize how tough of an opponent Zetton was. GUYS soon assisted Mebius by sending their Maquette Monsters; Miclas and Windom to help him. The out of control Zetton was then deleted by a combination of Miclas' Electrical Shock, Windam's Forehead Laser Shot Energy Beam, and Ultraman Mebius' Mebium Lightning Counter Zero. Trivia *The Zetton Suit from Ultraman Max was reused for Zetton's battle in the series. *During the battle between the Manquette Ultraman Mebius's battle against the Manquette Zetton, Zetton reflects the Manquette Mebius's Medium Ray back at him as a tribute to how the original Zetton defeated Ultraman. *Ultraman Mebius's battle against the Marquette Zetton is a tribute to the show Gridman (which is another show created and produced by Tsuburaya Productions.) *Although he became evil due to being dropped and broken, this is one of only two times in which Zetton was initially intended to be used for good. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle Zetton reappeared in episodes 12 and 13 of the series Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle. In this series Zetton was the last of Kate's evil monsters after her Fire Golza and Gan-Q were defeated by Rei's monsters and the ZAP SPACY. Zetton definitely proved to also be her strongest as well, easily manhandling all of Rei's monsters (Gomora, Litra, and Eleking) without showing much signs of fatigue or physical harm for most of the battle. Rei is forced to surrender in order to save his monsters from death, only to receive the respect of Kate and another rematch with her. Rei and Kate's final battle involved Gomora vs. Zetton to which Zetton clearly had the strength advantage, overpowering Gomora and blocking all of his attacks. However before Zetton could finish him off he was attacked by King Joe Black and the two fought to a stand-still. After a short while, Gomora transforms into EX Gomora and dominates both Zetton and King Joe Black, and in the end King Joe Black is gouged and weakened by EX Gomora's tail and Zetton is destroyed by EX Gomora's Hyper Oscillatory Ray. Trivia *The Zetton Suit from Ultraman Max was reused for Zetton's battle in the series. *Zetton is one of the few kaiju in the series that does not appear in the opening credits, (along with Juran, Mukadender, Fire Golza, Bullton, Arigera, Zoa Muruchi, Nova, Lunatyx, and King Joe Black.) *Zetton's fight against Gomora and King Joe Black was referenced by the Spark Dolls Troupe in New Ultraman Retsuden Episode 16. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey Zetton returned in episode 3 of the series Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey as Illusion Zetton. In his series, Zetton appears, but not as himself. He as conjured up as a hypnotic illusion created by Alien Nackle's Galberos in an attempt to weaken Rei and Gomora from fighting him. (It is believed that he also used this strategy to kill an Earthtron that belonged to a Alien Zelan earlier in their appearance.) Whenever it would appear that Gomora was victorious, Zetton would "return" even after being destroyed and continue attacking them, eventually pushing Rei into transforming into Reimon to better his chances of defeating him, with obviously no success. After a while, both Reimon and Gomora were weakened enough for Nackle and Galberos to reveal themselves and the Zetton illusions disappeared. Trivia *The Zetton Suit from Ultraman Max was reused for Zetton's battle in the series. *During the opening credits to the series, Zetton is seen battling Tyrant, even though neither monster fought or met each other in the series. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie Zetton reappeared in the movie Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. Zetton is one of Ultraman Belial's 100 Monster Army. He was first seen as spirit reacting to the Plasma Spark in the Monster Graveyard along with King Gesura, Telesdon, Sadora, Jasuline, and Angross. He then teamed up with Alien Baltan, Gomess, Magular, King Gesura, Antlar, Twin Tail, Gudon, Arigera, King Goldras, and King Silvergon to take on Ultraman. Zetton was called back by Belial to watch Reionic Burst Gomora fight the Ultras and was sent back along with the remaining surviving monsters to take down Ultraman Zero. He was killed by Zero in the final battle, and the fifth of the six last monsters to fall to Ultraman Zero's Zero Slugger Attack after Fire Golza, Alien Valky, King Joe Black, Alien Guts and followed by Tyrant, making Zetton the second-to the last monster in the 100-Monster Army who was killed, second to Tyrant (or third if you count Beryudora). Trivia *The Zetton Suit from Ultraman Max was reused for Zetton's battle in the series *Zetton is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's neck in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. *If you look closely in Ultraman Belial's Giga Battle Nizer close-up, you can see Zetton along with Alien Baltan, Red King, Antlar, Verokron, Vakishim, and Zoa Muruchi. Ultraman Mebius Side Story: Ghost Rebirth - EX Zetton Zetton reappeared in the prequel to Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie as In the prequel to the above film, Ultraman Mebius and Mecha Zamu must face off against an EX Zetton that acts as the legendary bodyguard and keeper to the Giga Battle Nizer, which was sealed away in the Valley of Flames. At first, EX Zetton manages to overwhelm both Mebius and Mecha Zamu and does manage to mortally weakened Mecha Zamu inside the flames that surrounded him, Ultraman Mebius and Mecha Zamu continue to work togehter and both manage to knock EX Zetton off the narrow platform they are fighting on and EX Zetton is destroyed by the flames that surrounded them. Trivia *Although this is EX Zetton's first appearance in the show, EX Zetton originally started off as a game character for the Daikaiju Battle: Ultra Coliseum and as an action figure for the bandai toyline. EX Zetton is also the first (and so far only) original EX monster that was created outside of Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth. *According to several tours that were made to promote the film. The legitimate EX Zetton suit was used sparingly during some shows. *This is the first time that Zetton is an anti-hero rather than a villain, as he was supposed to keep the Giga Battlenizer from everyone, rather than interfering with Mebius attempt to get it. *EX Zetton is the only good kaiju that did not become evil nor became possessed that was fought by a good ultra. Ultraman Saga - Hyper Zetton Zetton reappeared in the film, Ultraman Saga, as a more powerful version of itself, . Gigant Hyper Zetton is the "Larva" form of Hyper Zetton that appears in the film. Giganto Zetton is the larval form of Hyper Zetton which was created when Alien Bat picked up his corpse from the kaiju graveyard and fused him with the kidnapped Sphires that appeared in Ultraman Saga. Having already defeated Ultraman Dyna prior to the appearances of Ultraman Cosmos and Ultraman Zero, Alien Bat cocooned Giganto Zetton, allowing his creation to feed off the despair of the last remaining humans on Earth in order to become stronger. After the failures of Arstron, Gubila, and Gomess (S) against the ultras, Alien Bat revealed Giganto Zetton inside its cocoon to everyone and unleashed it against Cosmos and Zero in battle. Despite having one of his Dark Fireball Spheres destroyed, Giganto Zetton managed to kill Cosmos and was far more superior in strength compared to Ultraman Zero. With the help of Team U, Ultraman Dyna was revived by reuniting his Reflasher with his statue and the ultra was quick to save Zero and revive Cosmos. With the three Ultras now working together, Giganto Zetton was ultimately killed by their combined beam attacks. However, Giganto Zetton's demise was not permanent, as Alien Bat would fuse both his fortress and himself with his creation, transforming what remained of Giganto Zetton into the vastly more powerful, Hyper Zetton. Imago Hyper Zetton is a the adult form of Hyper Zetton, modifyed and much more powerful version of the original Zetton created by Alien Bat as his weapon to bring death to the universe. He is refered to by Alien Bat as "The Ultimate God of Destruction." After Giganto Zetton is "killed" in action against the trio of Ultraman Zero, Ultraman Cosmos and Ultraman Dyna, Alien Bat merges both his fortress and himself with Giganto Zetton's remains, causing its body to "molt" into becoming the much more powerful Hyper Zetton. Despite losing a vast majority of his natural strength, Hyper Zetton's heavily increased speed allowed him to easily trounce the three Ultras with his fighting skills and abilities, and ultimately manages to kill Ultraman Zero. However the three hosts (Taiga, Musashi, and Asuka) managed to form a nexus with their hearts, and the three Ultra hosts became one almighty Ultra: Ultraman Saga. Despite the ultras merging though, Saga's own strength and abilities were only matched with Hyper Zetton's strength and abilities, making their battle a standstill. With the additional assistance of Team U setting a trap earlier on, Hyper Zetton was temporarily distracted, allowing Ultraman Saga to slice off Hyper Zetton's wings, severly weakening the monster. Without the abilities his wings carried, Hyper Zetton and Alien Bat tried to escape the Earth by penetrating its atmosphere, but Saga caught up with the monster, and after a beatdown, Hyper Zetton and Alien Bat were destroyed by Ultraman Saga's Maximum Crush attack. Ultraman Ginga Prior to the TV series, Zetton participated in the Dark Spark War fighting alongside various monsters against Ultras. He once again fought Ultraman, and probably due to Ultraman becoming much stronger than before this time, both were equally matched. However, suddenly in the midst of the great battle, an unknown evil appeared and turned every Ultras and Kaiju into Spark Dolls. It is unknown where the Spark Doll of Zetton has fallen. In episode 7, him and many other monsters cheering Ultraman Ginga on as he fights Dark Galberos. Ultraman Ginga: Theater Special Ultra Monster Hero Battle Royale! Zetton appear in the second movie special. He was one of the monsters virtually lived by the Live Pad. Ultraman Ginga EX Alien Magma, a remnant (rejected) minion of Dark Lugiel tried to use Chigusa Kuno to DarkLive into Zetton. When she failed thanks to Kenta Watarai, Alien Magma used the Spark Doll on his own and trying to use Zetton's power to destroy Japan. However, both Chigusa and Kenta use Ultraman and Ultraman Tiga to battle the destroyer in space. As it seemed that they would win the fight, Alien Magma ejected from Zetton and strike Chigusa/Ultraman from behind, with Zetton moved on his own and proceeded the plan. In the end he is reverted to Spark Doll form alongside Zetton after Ginga arrived and turned the tables. Both Aliem Magma and Zetton decided to become Ginga's pupil, which the Ultra agreed and fly away with them. Trivia *Despite given the fact that cursed Spark Doll should be returned to space, but Zetton's doll in Alien Magma's possession seemed to have no effect. Ultraman Ginga S Hyper Zetton appeared on Ultraman Ginga S episode 14 as the final MonsLived kaiju of the series. Originally part of Alien Chibu Exceller's collection, Hyper Zetton's Spark Doll was given to Alien Zetton Berume and challenged Ultraman Ginga and Ultraman Victory to fight him but for some reason, he went to the place where UPG kept their Victorium Cannon instead. Soon Hikaru transformed into Ultraman Ginga and fought him but Zetton had the advantage by using his quick teleportation to avoid Ginga's strikes and striking back quickly. Soon Ginga transformed into Ginga Strium and fired his Specium Ray at him but Zetton absorbed it and fired it back at him. After the two of them duked it out for a little while longer, Shou transformed into Ultraman Victory to help him out by pointing out where Hyper Zetton has teleported to. He summon EX Red King Knuckle, later Eleking tail where he hold Hyper Zetton. Ultraman Taro quickly advice Hikaru to use all of Ultra Brothers' powers, summoning Cosmo Miracle Ray. Though Berume/Hyper Zetton predicted the attack but the firepower absorbed was too much to handle and finally exploded. Hyper Zetton's Spark Doll was recovered but Berume survived and off to join the Dark Lugiel Rangers, secretly betraying his leader. Trivia *Hyper Zetton was the final MonsLived Spark Doll to appear in the series. *In anatomy, Hyper Zetton would have had wings but, for some reason he does not posses them in this series which could suggest that some Hyper Zetton's do not naturally have wings. Physiology Zetton seems to be an insect-like being with antennae, a carapace, and what appear to be wing shells on his back. His source of sight appear to be two cubical slots on the front of his ace, resembling Bullton's apparations. His carapace is demonstrated to be incredibly strong, as no conventional attack could harm him. In his Ultraman Powered incarnation, he had wing-like proportions on his body, though these never helped him fly. Data - Generation Ⅱ= Zetton Ⅱ Stats *Height: 60 m *Weight: 30,000 t *Origin: Space Powers and Weapons *Solidified Gasoline Grenade Missiles: Zetton II can launch Solidified Gasoline Grenades missiles fired from his hands, although they can only go short distances. *One Trillion Degrees fireballs: Zetton II can fire missile-strength fireballs of energy from the yellow portion of his head and his hands. These fireballs are more powerful than the original's. *Electrocuting Touch: When in contact with an opponent, Zetton II is able to surge electrical current going through an opponent, electrocuting those around him. *Magnetic Properties: Zetton II can magnetize himself. *Teleport: Zetton II can teleport at will. *Laser Arrows: Zetton II can fire lasers from his ‘face‘, which are extremely accurate. *Energy Redirect: Zetton II can redirect energy from attacks like the Jack Chop, leaving him unharmed but letting him rechannel it into a physical shock. *Speed: Zetton II is considerably more mobile and faster than his predecessor. He can run short distances, unlike Zetton I who could only walk with big, clumsy steps. *Super Strength: Zetton II retained the strength of his predecessor and was one of the hardest monsters Ultraman Jack ever had to face. Laser Arrows.jpg|Laser Arrows Gasoline Grenade Missiles .jpg|Solidified Gasoline Grenade Missiles Electrocuting Touch.jpg|Electrocuting Touch }} - Powered = Powered Zetton Stats *Height: 99.9 m *Weight: 66,666 t *Origin: Alien Baltan Carrier Powers and Abilities *Fireball: Zetton can fire out explosive, missile-strength firedballs of fire launched from his face/forehead. *Power Bomb: When needed, Zetton can emit and then launch powerful orange blasts of energy from his hands. Each blast packs enough force to send an opponent flying several yards back. *Beam Reflection: Should an opponent fire a beam at Zetton, he can choose to reflect/deflect the energy-based projectiles back at the source simply by using his hands. *Energy Absorption: If an energy-based attack is fired at Zetton’s chest, he can absorb it into his body with little effort. However, this only lasts for a short while before the chest orbs grow weak and are destroyed. Weaknesses Powered Zetton's weak spots are his back, and his chest orbs, which grow weak and get destroyed if overused. Powered Zetton Fire Ball.png|Fireball Powered Zetton Power Bomb.png|Power Bomb Powered Zetton Beam Reflection.png|Beam Reflection Powered Zetton Energy Absorption.png|Energy Absorption - EX= EX Zetton Stats *Height: 66 m *Weight: 33,000 t *Origin: Valley of Flames Powers and Weapons *100 Trillion Degree Fireball: EX Zetton can launch extremely powerful, gigantic fireballs fired from his face. These are quoted to be 100 Trillion Degrees Farenheit and can create gigantic explosions, even bigger than himself. *SuperNatural Strength: EX Zetton boasts of great natural strength, able to easily overpower both Ultraman Mebius and Mecha Zamu *Thick Hide: EX Zetton's hide is impervious to most attacks. EX Zetton 100 Trillion Degree Fireball.png|100 Trillion Degree Fireball - Hyper = - Gigant = Gigant Hyper Zetton Stats *Height: 300 m *Weight: 300,000 t Powers and Abilities *Fireballs: Gigant Hyper Zetton can launch extremely powerful fireballs from the yellow orbs on its body, capable of generating immense explosions on impact. *Scythe Claws: From its front side, Gigant Hyper Zetton can extend gigantic, extremely sharp scythe-like claws that it can use to batter and slash enemies with. *Clawed Tentacles: Gigant Hyper Zetton can extend claw-tipped tentacles from its left and right sides. Fireballs.jpg|Fireballs - Imago = Imago Hyper Zetton Stats *Height: 70 m *Weight: 40,000 t *Flight Speed: Mach 33 Powers and Abilities *Dark Fireballs: Hyper Zetton (Imago) can launch extremely powerful fireballs from the yellow orbs on its chest, capable of generating immense explosions on impact. When fired, they can also split up and be shot multi-directional and in rapid succession. These can also be charged for a much more powerful attack. *Hyper Zetton Rebound Beam: When an opponent fires a beam or some other form of energy attack upon Hyper Zetton, it can extend its arms and absorb beam attacks by generating a portal-like hole vortex in front of himself that will quickly absorb the projectiles. The energy is absorbed when the vortex is collapsed and then fired back at his attacker with his "hands." *Hyper Zetton Teleportation: In order to disorient opponents and land several blows consecutively, Hyper Zetton (Imago) can and is capable of teleporting short and long distances. It appears as his body taking on a wavy form. While performing this, he can temporarily create a shadow clone of himself to attack his foes. *Hyper Zetton Shutter: Hyper Zetton (Imago) can and is capable of generating and erecting a powerful energy shield around its entire body, capable of protect it from even the most powerful of physical and projectile attacks. *Double Strike: Often used with its teleportation, Hyper Zetton (Imago) can generate a short-lived clone of itself that will strike an opponent on the opposite side before returning to its body. *Dark Aura Collapse: Hyper Zetton (Imago) can surround himself in purple flames born of the evil energy that empowers him. It is stated that this ability can also help Alien Bat create monsters without the use of Sphire. *Flight: Hyper Zetton (Imago) can fly through the air with ease both with or without the help of his retractable wings on his back. When the wings are unfolded, Hyper Zetton is capable of flight at Mach 33. Weakness It is stated that if Hyper Zetton's wings are destroyed, he will lose his increased speed, as well as his teleportation and barrier abilities. Even though he has an absorption ability, even a blast so powerful such as the Cosmo Miracle Ray can overpower him. Hyper Zetton firing.jpg|Hyper Zetton Rebound Beam Hyper Zetton Teleportation .jpg|Hyper Zetton Teleportation Double Strike.jpg|Double Strike Dark Aura Collapse.jpg|Dark Aura Collapse }} - Warrior = Warrior Zetton Stats *Height: TBA *Weight: TBA *Origin: TBA Powers and Abilities *Fireball: Warrior Zetton can fire fireballs from his hands. Warrior Zetton Fireball.PNG|Fireball }} Other Media Redman Zetton appeared in episodes 129, 132, and 134 of the series, Redman. Trivia *The Zetton II Suit from Return of Ultraman was reused for Zetton's battles in the series. Unlike his appearance in Return of Ultraman however, the Zetton II suit does not possess any lightbulbs inside any part of his body. Ultra Super Fight Zetton appeared in Ultra Super Fight, where he fought Ultraseven. Ultra Zone Zetton reappears throughout episodes 5 and 12 of the series, Ultra Zone. Zetton appears in a specially made segment in the show entitled "Bad Monster Zetton." The segments revolve around Zetton (whom is now human-sized) acting as a friend of a group of Greaser-esque delinquents who act as the representatives of their High School. Zetton and the group is constantly facing competition from a rival highschool for a debate on who is the only monster that can kill Ultraman whom try to outbest the group. Towards the final episodes of the segments, the group presents Zetton with a girlfriend, who is smitten by his heroics, but is kidnapped by Red King after the rivals hire him to protect them from Zetton. After a short battle, Zetton wins and scares off the rival gang for the final time. Zetton's last appearance in the series would be in the series finale, in which he and several other monsters and aliens accompanied Riho Takata as she sung the opening theme song to Ultraman Mebius. Ultraman Ball He appeared in the game, Ultraman Ball as the third boss. Ultraman Chou Toushi Gekiden In this Gameboy game, Zetton appeared as both normal Zetton and a new form called Warrior Zetton. In popular culture Haitai Nanafa A moe anthropomorphism of Zetton appears in episode 20 of anime Haitai Nanafa. She's voiced by Chiharu Kitaoka. Sgt. Frog/Keroro Gunso A gigantic (yet destructive) parody of Zetton appeared in episode 153 and 154. Here, he is called or simply called ZZZ (since the series' main characters complained its name as a tongue twister) whose main objective is to destroy planets and consume action figures. To keep in touch with the original Zetton from Ultra Series, he was stated to have a weakness in his right foot, which was based on George's claim in Ultraman Mebius that Zetton's weakness are his feet. Episode 154 also featured Gan Q making a cameo. Merchandise Zetton has had many action figures released, including the Ultra Monster Series, HDM Ultra Series and the Ultra Egg Series. Zetton was released multiple times from Bandai, being featured in every line that was released. Zetton's mold has never changed, and features a figure about 6.5 inches tall, with articulation in the arms and head. Powered Zetton was only released in the 1998 version and was one of the tallest figures at the time, with articulation in the arms, head and antennae and to note that Zetton's right antennae faces to the right and his left faces foward unlike in the series. EX Zetton was released as an EX in the 2009 line as well as a limited festival version with metallic highlights. It is slightly taller than the original Zetton with articulation only in the arms. Hyper Zetton was released as an EX in early 2012 as well as an EX without the wings released in June. Both figures have the same hight and the same articulation (arms, torso) with the winged version having wing articulation. Finally, Giganto Zetton was released as a box set with a miniature Hyper Zetton that can be stuffed into a cut on its back for the "cocoon opening" effect. It is only 6 inches tall and features articulation in the front arms and head. In 2013 he is released as one of the Ultra Monster 500 series. He has 2 points of articulation, is 5in tall and is #3 in the series. 160955547594.jpg|Bandai Black Zetton from Bandai Japan Powered Zetton toys.jpg|Bandai Powered Zetton figure EX Zetton toys.jpg|Bandai EX Zetton figures Hyper Zetton toys.jpg|Bandai Hyper Zetton (Winged ver.) figure Giganto Zetton toys.jpg|Bandai Giganto Zetton figure l_4ZYfultraman-ultra-monster-ex-fire-zetton-action-figure-kai.jpg|Bandai EX Fire Zetton hyperzetton_movie_ver-800.jpg 185px-MtNOdhv3xj_SWTr56000aXKdJwNg.jpg|Zetton Spark Doll 185px-Hyper_zetton_spark_doll.jpg|Hyper Zetton Spark Doll Category:Ultraman Category:Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero Category:Ultraman Kaiju Category:Ultraman Powered Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Battlenizer Monsters Category:Capsule Monsters Category:Beryudora's Neck Category:Final Kaiju Category:Insect Kaiju Category:Dai Kaiju Category:Modified Kaiju Suits Category:Flying Kaiju Category:Cyborgs Category:Aliens